


Red Scream

by Xycuro



Series: Gray Shift AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Danny/Valerie swap, Gray Shift AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Silver Hunter has to keep improving in order to catch Red Spirit. She should be simple, or so he thought when he witnesses a certain power of her's.





	Red Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Swap AU (Gray Shift) where Danny is the ghost hunter, Silver Hunter, and Valerie is the half ghost, Red Spirit.
> 
> Short drabble.

He always hated feeling helpless.

  
Every day, more and more, the ghost girl keeps getting away.  
As she does, Masters always scolds him to keep trying harder.

"You need to stop being so distracted, dear boy."

"I know..."

"You know but yet you don't do it. Now, listen closely and listen good: I need you to maintain focus at all times and to _not_ let Red Spirit get the upper hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Masters."

"Please, Daniel, no need for that, remember? Simply call me Vlad."

 

  
It was only a couple of days later where Danny's break was ended quickly.

More ghosts keep popping through, and each and every day they get tougher.

  
_Damn them,_ Danny thought, sneaking out of his house and summoning his hover-board, along with his suit covering him head to toe.

The ghost detector on his arm beeped casually, seeing signs of huge activity near the park.

Danny smirked behind the screen of his helm.

Nothing the Silver Hunter couldn't handle.

 

Howls echoed around the atmosphere and the sky had began to darken, welcoming night time.

Silver Hunter prepared his weapons; his suit beaming lightly, ready for use.

  
_"Take this!"_

  
A red ectoblast went out, going straight through a random ghost, splitting them in half.

Red and black came into his sight, and Red Spirit gave a triumph laugh.

"Gotcha!"

  
The two halves didn't waver, and they immediately pieced back together into one again.

"Crap not these guys again....."

  
Silver Hunter gritted his teeth, pressing his foot into the board to go faster towards the fight.

Readying the Fenton weapons he kept at his side, he took aim, shooting green blasts here and there.

Red Spirit managed to dodge some, one of them almost nicking her ivory white hair.

She gasped softly, watching as Silver Hunter kept attacking the other ghosts, seeing each of them split apart before bringing themselves back together.

"Woah! Danny-I mean, Silver, don't!"

  
The hunter turned to face her, blue eyes narrowing while a scowl formed on his face.

Without hesitation, the hunter went straight towards her, an ecto gun ready to take aim.

  
The ghost girl went invisible for a moment before moving away from his attack, reappearing behind him.

"Wait wait, listen to me! You can't attack these type of ghosts!"

  
"Why the hell should I listen to _you_? Do I have to follow your little code of honor?" Silver Hunter mocked lowly, activating another set of laser beams from his hover-board.

One by one, Red Spirit dodged them, some getting too close, until the last one sliced at her arm, making her cry out in pain briefly.

The rest of the beams shot through the group of ghosts, splitting them once more, only for them to form back solid again.

  
"That's why!" Red shouted, a red gloved hand covering her injury. "They can't be taken out with just a few beams. They'll reform over and over and won't give up."

She reached over around her back to pull out a red thermos, going over to the group.

"Then I'll make sure they won't regroup, but first, I have to get rid of you."

Readying himself again, Silver Hunter went towards Red Spirit, taking aim again.  
The ghost girl responded back by forming a pink shield surrounding her.

"Come on! Can't you see that I'm not here to hurt you or anybody?! I'm trying to help here!"

"Yeah _sure_."  
Silver Hunter sneered back, glaring at the ghost girl again.

She is not going to get away this time.

  
Before the two can continue, low howls and moaning interrupted their quarrel, and the two looked over only to both gasp at the sight.

  
The group of ghost blobs began to take shape, and soon attack one another.

Wait....they weren't attacking each other.

They were forming _together_.

As if fusing one by one.

  
The swarm was no more; what floated before them towered over as a giant ghost blob. Large eyes glaring down and mouth agape to give out a roar.

  
"Shit," Red cursed softly, glancing over at Silver Hunter. "I uh, forgot to mention that they can all form together into one big ghost monster thing."

The hunter glared at her once more, giving a huff in response as he returned his gaze to the monster ghost.

Leaves shuttered as they fell from branches.  
The ground began to tremble each step it took.  
It was already causing damage the second it formed, ripping apparent swing sets and tear apart monkey bars.

  
"Silver, this looks bad, and I only know one way to beat this guy, so just listen up-"

"Save it, ghost," Silver Hunter growled, pointing his gun directly at her while keeping an eye on the monster. "Once I get rid of you, I can deal with this."

"But you can't!" Red retorted, unwavered by the motion, already knowing how the hunter is.

  
The creature turned to face them, snarling loudly while it's eyes glowed.

  
"You can't stop this ghost by shooting at it! I know how to stop him, but I need you to trust me, just one more time."

"Trust you, again?! Not after everything you've pulled. You're a _ghost_ , just like that one."

He pointed towards the ghost blob slowly approaching him.

"You all just want to destroy and attack anything..."

  
Red winced at his remark, sighing a bit as she looked back and forth from the blob.  
"Please...you need to trust me, just this once, like before..."

"Not a chance."

  
She was running out of options quick and the creature was already getting close.  
Red keeps forgetting how stubborn Danny can get when he's Silver Hunter. The ghost girl didn't have a choice on this.

"Sorry Silver..."

  
Red took some concentration, hoping it work, until she felt herself split slightly.

The hunter's eyes widened, seeing a duplicate of Red Spirit take place and flying straight towards him. She grabbed hold of him and began to pull him far from the battle.

_"Wh-Let go of me!!"_

  
As her doppelganger held him back, Red turned to completely face the blob.

_"Take cover!"_

  
At first, Silver Hunter thought he was just hearing his struggles and grunting, until he heard a howl, no,

A _wail_.

  
Red Spirit had opened her mouth, only to shoot out an amplified wail of some sort towards the creature. Red waves came crashing onto the blob, drowning it in complete sound and power.

Silver Hunter was glad his suit managed to lower the outside sound, because even with everything set so low, he can clearly hear the dreadful wail. He felt the duplicate's grip loosen, but he stayed put and just _stared_ ahead.

The ghost blob was being torn apart from the outside, only this time it didn't form back. It was truly falling apart, roaring out in pain from the attack as it practically shrunk.

  
Soon, each piece of the blob began to disappear, vanishing into thin air as the wail was starting to die down.

  
Suddenly, the duplicate disappeared, releasing Silver Hunter from their hold.

The ghostly wail was dying down, and Red Spirit groaned softly before falling onto the ground, looking completely exhausted.

  
The hunter rushed over to where she was, summoning his hover-board once more to pick up the pace.

However, when he arrived, Red Spirit was gone.

  
Silver Hunter scanned the area, trying to pick up her ecto signature anywhere, only to find nothing.

Not a single trace of the ghost girl.

  
He gave out a groan, completely upset by the ordeal. Of course, the hunter was glad that the ghost blob was destroyed, but not Red Spirit.

She got away.

 _Again_.

  
Sighing, Silver Hunter wasted no more time and simply motioned his board to take off.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of power Red Spirit held, especially with that wail. She has never used it in any of their battles, not once.

This was the first time he's seen it.

It made the hunter truly think how powerful the ghost girl might be.

However, that only further confirmed his task to stop her once a for all.

Next time, she won't get away.

He won't disappoint Mr. Masters again.

 

  
As he flew away, Valerie Gray watched behind a tree, leaning against it while panting softly as her head spun continuously.

That was too close.....


End file.
